Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!
is the Summer Movie of ''Kamen Rider Gaim. It was released in Japanese theaters on July 19, 2014, double-billed with the for . Continuity and Placement The film's placement in the TV series is most likely set slightly ahead in the TV series due to the fact that Mitsuzane retains the memories of defeating his brother, Takatora and that Mitsuzane has no intention of killing Kouta, only fighting him when he becomes Kouta-Yami and later helps team up with the other Armored Riders. This may be an inference of Mitsuzane's future actions in the TV series as currently he seeks to kill Kouta whereas in the film, he has no desire to and fights against Gaim-Yami. Synopsis to be added Plot to be added Characters Kamen Riders Armored Riders New Generation Riders Allies *Mai Takatsukasa *Rat *Chucky *Rica *Yuya Sumii *Kiyojiro Bando Over Lords Villains Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Banana, Donguri, Durian, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami **Gaim Yami: ***Black Orange, Black Lemon Energy **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Lemon Energy **Ryugen: ***Budou, Kiwi **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Gridon: ***Donguri **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy **Kurokage Shin: ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamuro: ***Silver Ringo **Mars: ***Golden Ringo *'Arms Change' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Donguri Arms, Durian Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Gaim Yami: ***Black Jimber Lemon Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Lemon Energy Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms **Kurokage Shin: ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms **Kamuro: ***Sliver Arms **Mars: ***Golden Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Sonic Arrow, DJ Gun, Musou Saber Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * * * : , * * * * * : * : * : * : * : Theme song *"YOUR SONG" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Reception This movie and were released in 309 theaters across Japan and opened at #4.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/07/22/gaimtoqger-films-open-at-4/ Notes *This is the first summer film (along with ToQger's film) to be released in theaters in the middle of July. The rest of the summer films were released in early August. *Ryoji and Yuya appear in this movie despite their fates from the show because the film takes place in an alternate universe. ** Also, the Yuya that appears in this movie is actually Kougane in a disguise. (Highlight for Spoiler) *All of the Gaim Riders from the television series, save for Zangetsu, appear in this movie. *This is the second Neo-Heisei film that does not introduce the next lead Rider for the upcoming new series, which in this case would have been Kamen Rider Drive. *This is the first summer film since Den-O that doesn't feature any Net Movies to promote the film. *This movie (as well as episode 37) could be a reference to the 2014 FIFA World Cup that took place while the show was airing. Errors *Micchy retains his memories from the real world and killing his brother, but this is never explained as to why, nor did it have a particular impact on the plot of the film, rather the opposite. He fights with Dark Jinba Lemon Arms Gaim in an attempt to turn him back to normal, although it could be argued that his reason was to protect Mai, thus combating with Gaim was only by proxy. It’s not revealed to Kōta that Micchy has real world knowledge or focuses on that he’s hiding it from him either. *From some reason, both Duke and Sigurd are absent from the final battle. *Ryoma is killed by Kougane. However the video that Mitsuzane views depicts Ryoma releasing both Lapis and Kougane and being attacked. He is not shown to be alive in the dream world, but the camera is found by Kaito in his lab on the floor where he dropped it, which shouldn’t be there as it’s a different world. Ryoma could have somehow been revived, but is this currently under conjunction. Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Summer Movies